Grukmur Hammerfell
Grukmur Hammerfell - "The Diplomat" Early Life Grukmur was born in the year of 4668 on the date of Kuthona the 21st. Unfortuneately, his mother died in the birthing process while his father was away during an engagement with the Five Kings Army. He lived life in the town of Falcon's Hollow as a town orphan of sorts. He did odd jobs for the Lumber Consortium and the people in the town while living mostly off the land. He never recieved any formal training in the ways of combat and his prevailing means of combat is swinging a large blunt object at the nearest threatening person or creature. While living in the wild he did not learn much in the way of manners or controlling his temper so many times during battle he enters an adrenline fueled frenzy during which he becomes a near unstoppable force, nearly as dangerous to allies as he is to enemies. Nathanial Drake fell foul to one of these tempers during a time in which Grukmur was enlarged by a spell and in a rage. Family Ties Besides old stories about the adventures of his father and stories about the kindness of his mother, Gruk knew neither of them. He lived mostly on his own with the people of Falcon's to be his family. He has three brothers that all went into the Five Kings Army after his fathers example, all of them older, who have not been heard from. Grukmur recently rediscovered his father in the city of Almas. A man living a simple life as a Jewelcrafter and Gemcutter. Ryngold Hammerfell is the proprietor of Rynes Stones in the merchant district of Almas and keeps the Hammerfell sigil hammer in his shop. He gave both Constantine and Ayanna their rings to give each other at their wedding on Rova 10 4709. Chapter One While visiting the city of Almas in the year of 4708 Grukmur encountered a man by the name of Constantine Beck, who would change his life, while answering an ad on a help board. A man named Oldren Vieress gave the small group of people information about several scrolls called the Harbinger Scrolls and sent them on their way to the forests near Saurton. These scrolls turned out to be powerful objects that many people were after. Gruk played a key role in helping the others survive the journey to discover more about them. Along the way important information was disvovered about Constantine's father being held hostage in the harsh country of Cheliax. The group now consisting of Grukmur, Hogarsk Largamel, Ayenna Frey, Amrunlara Elustriel, and Constantine Beck set off for the heart of the foul country. Along the way, the scrolls brought much destruction and death with them. The death of Atez Craymere's family, Amrunlara, the kidnapping of Weoe Gray, and attacks of countless creatures along the road. Super Session One - Believe At the culmination of months of travel and progression across the countries of both Andoran and Cheliax, the slaver Maaria Itthrenn. There was a battle of great proportions outside of a farmhouse that was a hub of slaving activity. Bands of mercenaries and powerful mages were defeated to recover the Beck family.